harry potters song in the silence
by Xanther The Lazy Sorcerer
Summary: crossover between harry potter and song in the silence. i just thought i would try to write it. please read this story i think it's good. rating may change later on


HI EVERYBODY THIS IS MY NEW STORY

I have been thinking of writing this for a while and thought today why not. Therefore, I wrote the first chapter

The story is a Harry Potter / Song in the Silence

Elizabeth Kerner wrote Song in the Silence I would advise you to read it. It is very good

Now on with the story

In addition, I need a beta reader for this story

Would someone do this for me?

Please

Harry Potters New Life

"It's finished," exclaimed a happy 18-year-old, Harry potter. Harry quickly put out the fire underneath the cauldron. The only thing left to do now was to add some of his blood before dipping a magical idem into the potion to act as a portkey. Harry took out a sliver athame and quickly slit his palm. His fresh red blood bubbled under the surface of his skin, as it made its way out. Harry quickly clenched his hands into a fist in order to control the blood flow. He let three drops of blood flow from his hand into the cauldron causing the potion to turn an emerald green color just like Harry's eyes. Harry quickly turned around to pack his stuff so he could leave. When Harry walked into the ruins of Hogwarts, he saw a very beautiful rosewood trunk. He walked over to the trunk and opened it, only to find himself with no works to say. Inside the trunk was the entire Hogwarts library, along with portraits of the founders and previous Headmasters /mistresses.

"Harry so nice to see you why don't you come down here so we can talk" Harry looked down when he heard this and saw it was the portrait of Albus Dumbledore

Harry even though he was shocked to see all of this because it was his belief it was destroyed in the explosion the made Hogwarts collapse, still nodded his head. He descended the steps that led into the trunk; he stopped in front of Albus's portrait.

With a confused expression on his face Harry asked "What's going on? I thought you all were destroyed."

"Well that answer is simple. The founders to protect the items in the castle created this trunk. In the unlikely event that Hogwarts was going to be destroyed, the items within the castle were to be summoned to the trunk so it would be protected."

Harry interrupted him at this point, "What would be the point of putting the items in the trunk if the enemy could steal the items?"

'Ah but that is where the magical locks on the trunk come into play." Albus Replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. To this day Harry has no idea how he does that.

Harry again looked confused. "What magical locks?"

"The magical locks were put in place to prevent anyone with ill intentions from opening the chest. But enough about that, we can talk about it later what happened to Hogwarts?"

With a dead tone in his voice Harry spoke "Everyone is dead and everything is about to be destroyed"

Albus and all of the portraits looked up shocked at the information that Harry just provided for them "How did the come about?"

Harry tiredly sighed and to Albus, Harry looked 20 years older than he was previously. "Voldemort started a war in the muggle world before he came here to fight the final battle. It grew quickly and most of the countries had nuclear weapons. They launched them. All life on the planet besides myself and the plant life inside the barrier I created are destroyed. In time, the barrier will fail and all life on the planet will be lost. But that's not even the worst of it; soon after the barrier fails the world will explode."

Rowena at this point cut in "What is a nuclear weapon? I've never heard of it."

Harry looked over to her "A nuclear weapon is a weapon of mass destruction whose explosive power derives from a nuclear reaction; it is capable of killing millions of people. If to many of the bombs were used it will destroy the world which is what is happening right now"

"If you don't mind me asking how are you going to get off of the planet"

"It's simple I'm going to use the potion I just made" Harry held up a vile of emerald liquid that was in a bottle to show the portraits

Harry heard a gasp behind him and saw Salazar staring at the potion with eyes wide with shock. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you're talking about the philtrum abalienatio abdera adfor (rough translation Potion of the gods) than yes it is.

"Where did you get the ingredients to make it? They are really hard to find, I should know, I tried."

"I know some places" Harry replied cryptically.

"I just have to get one personal item and then I can leave this place and never come back."

"Will you take us with you we'll get destroyed if you don't I mean this trunk can't protect us from the destruction of the world."

"Sure I could use the company and I could always ask you for advice if I ever need it. Right?"

"Of course you can."

Salazar spoke up, "go into the chamber of secrets there are potions and books that could help you."

Harry nodded as he started to walk out of the chest he heard a gasp behind him. He spun around only to see the Portrait of Rowena staring at him, her mouth open wide in shock. After a few tense seconds, she said, "the item that you are thinking of bringing will not be enough. The item you need is the cornerstone necklace." Harry looked over at her shocked, this his mouth opening and closing in order to find the right words to say but she ignored him.

"The necklace is in the place where the room of requirement once was you simply need to think of it and it will finds it way to you or you to it."

Harry looked somewhat confused and was about to ask a question when she looked at him. "What are you still doing here get going and don't forget to take us with you."

Harry nodded as he started to run out with the trunk. When he got out, he quickly shrunk it and put it in his pocket. He started to run in the direction of the chamber because he knew that would probably take the most time. When he reached where he knew the chamber was all he found was a hole in the ground. Without hesitation, Harry leaped into the hole and was in the chamber. He ran over to the statue and Said in parsletoung

"_Speak to me greatest of the Hogwarts four"_

The statues mouth opened and inside Harry could see a dim light but could not see where it was coming from. Harry ran into the mouth of the statue. A few seconds later, he ran straight into a door. Stumbling back Harry stood shocked before reaching forward and opening the door. Inside was a huge potions lab on one side and on the other was a library. Harry stood shocked for a second before remembering time was of the essence. Harry pulled the trunk out of his pocket and after re-enlarging, it waved his hand over the room and watched with a smug smirk as all the stuff shrunk down and flew quickly into the trunk.

After that finished Harry started running out of the chamber but before he left he shrunk the dead basilisk and put a preserving spell on it then stored it in his trunk. He knew that he would find a use for the venom other stuff the basilisk had later. On his way to where the room of requirement was, Harry felt the magic sustaining the barrier around the castle fading. Harry started to run faster and reached the area in under a minute. He quickly paced around thinking about the pendent. A spectral door appeared when he finished pacing. He quickly opened the door, looked inside, and was shocked to his very core to see what was inside. Inside was….

Ha, Ha I left you with a cliffy.

I'll try to update this soon as well as my other stories but review for my finals and regents are coming up so I don't have a lot of time because well I need a high 90 on my math final to pass for the year. In addition, do not tell me how could you fail math it is easy. Well I am in math B so… yea it is hard for me. I could use some support in this because math is just hard.

Nevertheless please review for this chapter and tell me what you think I cannot improve if you do not tell me what you do not like or what you do like.

Please review

Please

I will respond to any reviews I get in the next chapter I put out ok.

************ UPDATE**********************AUTHORS NOTE**************

There I fixed my grammatical errors and any other ones I could find. Just to let everyone know I write these stories in school during lunch and free block… So yea updates might get slow for some stories, but do not worry I am still working on them I just have to study too. 

In addition, I wanted to say sorry for the first chapter that I wrote before it was fixed I realized that it was not finished yet when I posted it. I am sorry if anyone got confused or was mad at me for not having proper grammar.

To: Lionesseye13

I am very sorry I realized that you were trying to help (even though you did it in a mean way). I will un-ban you from contacting stuff and me so you can give a signed review if you want. However, next time you want to give me advice please do it in a nicer way.

Thanks,

Piers3333

Press the review button ---------------- I know you want to …


End file.
